Dramatic, Much?
by wisegirl0405
Summary: AU collection MAybe. HP/TMR Fem! Harry wrong BWL ANything that I want to write. Depends on the mood. Rating is to be safe but no problems with 10 and above reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a one- shot to keep you people satisfied! I hope you enjoy this!**

Magic. That was all she could think about as she lay dangling a hundred feet above the ocean, held only by the thin piece of thread that in normal circumstances wouldn't have been able to hold her weight. That and of course the boy looking into her eyes holding a stick.

Her name was Willow Althea Potter-Black-Peverall. The disowned daughter of James and Lily Potter. Yet, she was the one with the claim to the titles of Lady Griffyndor. She was the one with the power and wealth.

Her parents chose HIM over her a long time ago and she would not go back. Even if she died, she made sure everything would go to the Dark Lord. Sure she was not a Death Eater but still it pissed her parents off.

Lily and James Potter believed Nate Potter was the Chosen One. Wrong. Now they were merely paying the price.

Back to her current situation, the boy who looked no more than twenty spoke.

"Willow Potter. I never thought I'd have the…_pleasure_ to meet you."

"Who are you? " Her eyes looked like the deepest parts of the sea frozen and captured in the orbs.

"I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am the Dark Lord _Voldemort. _The person you left your inheritance to. I wanted to ask, why?"

"Because it made my so called parents mad."

"Ahh, the joys of a teenager. You are what? Seventeen? Eighteen?"

"This coming from THE Dark Lord who looks like he's twenty is not that convincing." She said dryly.

"Touché." He replied, "Would you like to join me? Oh, prophesized one?"

Grinning she took his hand. "Gladly" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's me! I'm back and running. I think I like this the best because, honestly I really just love free writing. **

Boy-Who-Lived.

Three simple words ruined her life. Which made it so she had to masquerade as a _boy_.

The Chosen One.

Just another useless nickname.

She got tired of it. Everything. Dumbledore for sending her to the Dursleys, Draco with his petty insults, her friends for fake smiles and lies. As if she wouldn't notice they've been receiving money for it and keeping other people away. Less chance of her secret, wink wink, being found out.

Idiots.

The beatings hurt, but she never cried. She won't give the satisfaction. Then something worse happened. The first time _it _happened she couldn't help but scream. Now t was just another torture in her daily life called hell.

When did other _normal_ teenagers break down? Feel like running away, nothing feels alright, hurt, lost kicked down again and again. When? She thought desperately. When?

She wondered how the guards outside never heard her uncle. Or were they just ignoring it? She was always kept in the dark. _For her own Good. You are too young._ Yeah right. I bet my whole fortune if you were in half the situations I have been in you'd break down crying.

But no, I'm still too inexperienced. We know best, so shut up and act the perfect Golden Girl. Or boy.

Even now as she stood on top of the Astronomy Tower with a knife in hand she was wearing her _Gryffindor _school robes. I ought to fix that she thought and mindlessly transfigured her robes to something more fitting. Dark crimson dress with black stockings.

This place always calmed her. It was her safe haven. And now if would be the place where she would finally be free. Fuck Dumbledore and the wizarding world. Voldemort and they deserve each other. They deserve it.

She dragged the knife slowly across her alabaster skin marred with countless other scars. There. The red line of blood. Wait, where the hell is the pain? Oh. There it is. She started to laugh. She was on her way to freedom.

Crash!

Shit, someone found her. Hope it's a Slytherin or Snape. At least they hate her so they might leave her to die. If their _master_ knew they saved her life the repercussions would be great. With a capital G.

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here." She dimly heard in unconsciousness. Draco. Her mind told her. No it's Malfoy she fixed. He was Malfoy not Draco. At least not after he dumped you when he knew she was having a rough time. Bet you never knew it would push me over the edge, did you? Ooh, another reason not to keep living.

"Wha-t, you're bleeding!" he exclaimed, "Oh god, I'm sorry Ty! Wake up!"

I felt him shaking me.

"Draco." I said quietly.

"Tyche, what are you doing?! You can't die, yet. I haven't even told you that I'm sorry, that I still love you!"

Huh, so he _did_ care. Maybe being named after the goddess of luck did work. Now I can die while knowing at least someone cared. Joy. See? Notice it? Can you see the sarcasm oozing out of it? I do.

I chuckled.

"It's no use Dray. I made sure of it. I'm so sorry. But I reached past my breaking point. Long past it actually. I can't do this anymore. Well and this way I can meet someone who cares. Like Sirius, my mother and father."

"Tyche! No!"

I heard him yell from far far away. Finally I'm free.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's another Chapter!**

It was a nice Sunday morning. Normal and dare she say it? Peaceful. Almost. The fact that there was a big ruckus in the other kids' room didn't help. These were the times she missed the solidarity of her dorm room back in Hogwarts.

Ah well. It was time for breakfast anyway. Seventeen year old Violet 'Vi' Potter got dressed and was getting ready for another boring day at the orphanage. That is until the black owl tapping on her window came.

No one bothered to send letters. Her _brother_, Charles Potter was adopted by the newly freed Sirius Black during last year. And _he _never bothered to owl and she was an outcast in Slytherin anyway for being the sister of the Boy- Who- Unfortunately- Lived.

She was tired, damn it. Couldn't that annoying owl go somewhere else and die?

She reluctantly opened the window and let the owl in. Oh, the Hogwarts letter. How could she have forgotten?

She read through the customary introduction and was reading through her list. Thankfully she was older and was the heiress to the Potter Fortune. Charles would have probably banned her from going near that money if _he _was the heir.

Just like she did. But he had the Black fortune to go back to. While she would have been flat broke.

She decided now that she was a legal adult that meant she could go lie in one of the Potter properties and she would have to move quick. The Order members will try to get their hands on the Potter fortune by inducting her in. Forcefully, if they had to. But today they would be celebrating the fake Boy- Who- Lived- To- Make- Her- Life- Miserable.

She packed everything and ran to the nearest bus station. She didn't bother saying farewells. They won't have cared anyways. She got off at the Leaky Cauldron and slipped in. Wouldn't do to get mobbed. She quickly got her supplies and went to Gringotts to straighten some stuff out.

She made sure that there was no way that the Order or god forbid her brother ever touching a Knut of her money. And since the public gave the money and gift to Charles Potter and Charles never bothered to move it to a Black Vault she using her powers took away his trust vault when he was thirteen and sealed the 'Gifts' vault from various fans and old dead people who wanted to leave everything to the Boy- Who- Lived from Charles.

It was truly a piece of art. There were thousands of valuable things there.

She chose Potter Manor in Scotland and portkeyed away. It was the end of a decade but a start of an age.


End file.
